Secert santa
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: Christmas is coming around and Jaden is secert santa for rose but who else does he buy for and why?


I ran to class late, as usual, bursting in through the door. I ran to me seat and tried to hide the fact that I was out of breath as I sat in my seat. I looked at my smaller friend as I caught my breath. I started at him for a minute as I sat down and wondered why he left with out me this morning.

"Hey Syrus, do mind telling me why you left without me this morning?"

"Jaden if I am late on more time I am going to get into trouble. You have made me late almost everyday this week because of you staying up all night, all hours in the morning, to try and get a look at the upcoming meteor shower, that isn't until next week. I hung my head in defeat.

"Okay I won't stay up anymore, that late, until next week. I am going to do it." I said as I took out my notebook. I started to copy the notes I had already missed. I felt bad that I kept getting my crush into trouble, but I wanted our first date to be perfect, and I have been planning it for like ever. I had already told Bastion and Tyranno that I liked Syrus, and they though it was a good idea, course they answered in the middle of a kiss themselves. Tyranno and Bastion have been going out for about a year and a half now. I smiled as I finished copying my notes from Syrus's notebook and noticed how well organized he was. I would never be able to be that clean, without wanting to blow my mind. I handed it back and continued my notes from the board. I copied everything I could while I was pay attention, as my mind decided on wondering to my wonderland. I freely wondered around until the teacher smacked a ruler on top of my desk breaking me from my Fantasy world.

"Jaden Yuki, pay attention."

"Yes sensei. I will start paying attention." I said as I started reading my text book, not wanting to get in trouble again. Christmas was just around the corner and I wanted to have a perfect holiday. If I could get my date with Syrus right and get him the perfect gift, it would be great, but I had no way to get to the main land to get Syrus' gift. I sighed as I finished my work. The class ended and I got up leaving the room. I ran to catch up with the rest of the gang. I ran right into them as they walked around the corner. I ended up landing on top of Syrus. He was blush and laughing at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh myself; it was kind of funny that we were all lying in the middle of the hallway. I got up and helped everyone else up since it was my fault they fell over to begin with. I dust off and started walking again. I went to lunch and ate whatever I could reach, almost literally. I stopped after a while still food on my plate and left leaving everyone else speechless. I went to the library and got on the computer. I opened up an internet window and searched for a present on the main land that I could get Syrus for Christmas. I already had everyone else's gifts, except his. He was hard to pick for. I got Tyranno a hat that was signed by Rex Raptor, Bastion a Book he's been wanting, Alexis a new purse, Zane a bunch of card sleeves with his face on them. I got Chazz a book as well, to hit him in the head with. I looked and looked for a present for Syrus and couldn't find one for nothing. I asked everyone what I should get him and everyone suggested something different. I thought about each one, but none of them seemed right for my Syrus.

"Jaden what are you doing." I jumped a bit as I turned to see Chazz behind me looking at me funny.

"That's none of your business my secret Santa." I said as I laughed at him. I said turning back to my back up site. I knew somebody would be interested in seeing what I was doing, so I pulled up a back up thing to hide what I was doing. I was still stumped at what to get Syrus. I was losing my mind over this. I continued to try and find something after Chazz left mumbling something. It was kind of funny. This year the school was hosting a secret Santa project, and it was great because we had one day to buy it and I had to do secret Santa for Princess Rose, but I already know what I am getting her. I smiled as I found it; the perfect present for Syrus. I ordered it right then and there.

"Jaden Where are you?" cried my small friend as he looked around the library. I closed my program as he walked up to me.

Another on the same day.


End file.
